


Come Back to Us

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Kirk's Omega [25]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Alpha!Kirk x Omega!Reader
Series: Kirk's Omega [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514180
Kudos: 20





	Come Back to Us

As the hours ticked by, Kirk wished there was more he could do. He had one final day left, and as long as your labor had been, he was scared he would miss it. 

“They may have to induce tomorrow.” Bones winced, wanting to be there as well. 

“What?” Kirk asked, worried. 

Bones nodded. “If she doesn’t have him by tonight, they’ll induce at noon tomorrow.” He explained. 

He nodded. “Will that make it harder on her?”

Bones made a face and nodded a little. “Kind of forces it.” 

That was the last thing that Kirk wanted, but there was nothing he could do about it. He just nodded and rubbed down his face. He rarely left your side for more than a couple of minutes, even to sleep. 

Bones stayed on the staff team, helping as much as he could medical wise. 

As the hours ticked down, Kirk began filling with dread as it was less than 24 hours before they had to leave. His eyes would travel to the clock, feeling like hours had passed, but it had been mere minutes.

You were in quite a bit of pain and just focused on your breathing. Every time they checked to see how dilated you were, you wanted to kick them as hard as you could, but settled for squeezing Kirk’s hand.

“I’m sorry. sweetheart.” He’d say every time. 

* * *

Finally, there were mere hours until it was time for you to say goodbye to Kirk and Leonard when you were finally ready to push. Kirk was by your side, stroking your hair back as you screamed. He ignored everything else in the room, all his focus on you and supporting you. “He’s almost here Omega, almost here.” He soothed. 

His scent was helping you, but not by much. When your son’s first cries hit your ears, you cried as you were so happy.

Kirk teared up as well, looking at him as they briefly cleaned him up. “He’s perfect.” Kirk breathed, looking over at you and kissing your forehead. “So perfect.”

You sniffled as they laid him on your chest. “Hi, James.” You rubbed over his head gently. Grinning, you looked up at Kirk. “You’re a daddy now.” You chuckled lightly, your gaze going back to your newborn son.

“I sure am.” He stayed by your side, kissing your cheek softly. “Thank you.” 

The joy you felt was more overwhelming that anything you could ever remember. James was adorable and precious in every sense of the word.

“How’s it going?” Bones peeked in. 

You smiled over at him. “Come meet your nephew.” You said softly.

He walked over, patting Jim on the shoulder before standing close to you. “Hey, kid.” He whispered. 

“So worth all that pain.” You chuckled lightly.

Kirk looked at you lovingly. “Best decision of our lives.”

With a sleepy grin, you looked up at him. “Yeah, he is. The start of many great decisions.”

He smiled and gently took him from you when you held him out. “Am I doing it right?” He asked Bones. 

Bones grinned. “You are.” He nodded. 

You poked your brother and told him to take a picture of Kirk and James. He chuckled and did as you asked. “Now one of all three of us?” Kirk smiled, his eyes never leaving James. He kneeled by your side and smiled for Bones for a moment, then talked to James a little. 

“You’re going to be an amazing father.” You assured him.

He smiled widely. “I sure hope so.” He glanced at the clock and sighed. “Only two more hours.” He choked up. 

Your heart ached for that, knowing that he wouldn’t be seeing his son again for months. Moving over slightly, you winced. “Sit with me?”

He did his best to do just that, both of you holding James together for a good while. Your head was on his shoulder as you tried not to tear up, knowing he’d be walking out your door soon. “I’m glad we got the house together.” He whispered. “I’ll call any chance I can get.” 

Sniffing, you nodded. “Me, too. I'll send lots of pictures.”

“Please.” He swallowed thickly, noticing that even Bones was getting choked up. “And update me as often is possible?”

“Of course. Any chance I can, you’ll be getting messages by the bundle.” You joked softly. 

Kirk gave you a small smile, kissing your forehead. His lips lingered for a moment as he inhaled your scent. He tried to remember everything physical about you, not sure when he’d be back. Whether his next leave was months from now, or years from now...it would be far too long for him. Having to leave at all was killing him.

Your eyes were dropping but you wanted to stay awake as long as possible with Kirk, you both felt it in your biology what was to come. “Get some rest. I’ll stay here holding you as long as I can.” He shifted James so that he could put his arm around you, forcing you to lean more into his chest.

You nuzzled as close as you could and shut your eyes for what felt like just a moment. Far too soon, Kirk was waking you back up. “You need to wake up for a minute, Omega.” 

“No.” You blinked awake, and felt yourself instantly tear up. “Please, Alpha.” 

Kirk felt like he’d been punched in the gut, tears filling his own eyes. “Last mission, I promise.” 

You just nodded and wiped your eyes before sitting up a little. “I love you so much, Jim.” You had never called him that, and it made it all that much worse. 

He cupped your cheeks. “I love you, too, Y/N.” He kissed your lips lovingly. He held onto you for a long minute before leaning down and kissing James’ nose. “Daddy will miss you so much.” He said softly, your sobs breaking his heart.

You clutched at him until the last second. “Come back to us okay?” 

“I promise I’ll be back.” He said seriously. “Nothing will keep me from my mate and son.” Kirk assured you.


End file.
